The Love Letter
by P.D. Ellus
Summary: Snape finds a box with love letters in a strange place and love breaks the barriers of two very different worlds.... COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- All the characters belong to JKR. I don't own them or the tittle I based the story on. Don't sue me.

A/N : This fic is based on a beautiful story from one of my favorite movies called "The Love Letter" which was based on a short story by Jack Finney. I don't know if many of you are familiar with the movie, it's a Hallmark movie. I shaped the story into Harry Potter's world, and of course it changed a lot of things. I hope you enjoy it, for this is a pure love story.

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER ONE

It was the beginning of Summer and Hogwarts looked beautiful, the warm sunny weather spread a wave of good mood on everyone around. Birds were singing and a soft summer breeze blew constantly producing a pleasant chill on the warm day.

Snape was in a real good mood, but it wasn't because of the weather, he did not like the Summer very much. It was the fact that the Summer freed him from the annoyance of students and he could go about his own business without being disturbed.

He strolled away from the green house, having been there to fetch some herbs for his potions and closed his eyes thankfully as the breeze blew the strands of black hair out of his face.

When he finally reached the castle, he was happy to go back into the dungeon where it was cool and pleasant at this time of the year.

He worked on his lab for hours, concentrated in his work, when he realized it was past dinner time. He would probably have to ask a house elf to bring him something to eat.

He cleaned up and put away the vials and cauldron and went to his bedroom to take a shower before he could have dinner. He sat on the dark leather chair near the fireplace and started pulling off his boots. The fireplace suddenly lit up with green flames and Dumbledore's head popped out.

"Hello Albus, something wrong?" asked Snape while busy pulling the other boot off.

"No, nothing wrong Severus, I didn't see you at dinner and was wondering if everything was alright," said Dumbledore gazing at him over his spectacles.

"Oh, everything is fine, I just got carried away with my work and forgot about the time." Snape finally looked at the old man.

"Well then, hope to see you tomorrow at breakfast and .... don't work too hard Severus, this is supposed to be the summer holidays." Dumbledore nodded and disappeared before Snape could reply.

The fire that was left burning in the fireplace after Dumbledore' s head disappeared got higher and smoke started to fill the room. Snape quickly grabbed his wand and said, "Evanesco!" making the fire and smoke vanish.

Curious, Snape bent down and on his knees tried to see what had blocked the smoke from going up the chimney. There was obviously something in the way.

He reached his hand up and could feel something like a metal box in between the bricks, it seemed like it was placed there and for some reason it had fallen sideways, blocking the chimney.

He pulled the box down and sat on the floor to examine it. It was a black metal box, in the shape of a small trunk, like the ones used to store letters. The box was a little bit rusted and also dirty because of the smoke.

Snape wiped the black dust from its surface and put it down in front of him, he took his wand out of his robe and waved over it to see if there were any spells or curses in it.He could never be too careful, being an ex-death eater had developed a paranoid behavior on him that was hard to lose.

When he made sure it was safe, he opened it. Inside he found what looked like letters, but these were different ones. They weren't in parchment and the ink didn't look like something that was written with a quill. He thought for a moment and realized he had seen that before, it was muggle paper... muggle letters. He took one of them and looked at the back of the envelope. It wasn't addressed to anyone, and there were several of them, neatly stocked on top the others, next to something Snape thought was a muggle artifact used for writing.

"What was the name of it...pen.. a fountain pen." he said to himself, remembering seeing one just like it, in possession of a Hufflepuff muggle-born student the other day. He frowned and studied the object with curious eyes for a while, than placed it back in the box, returning his curiosity to the letters. He carefully opened the envelope, retrieving the letter and scanning the whole thing first, looking at the signed name at the bottom.

"Liv," he read and retuning to the top of the letter, he saw the paper was personalized. Right on the top left corner, it read "Lavinia Lewis" in golden letters. He paused thinking about the name. He had never heard it before, but it was very beautiful and it had a pleasant sound to it.

He leaned back, resting his back and head on the bottom of the leather chair and spread his legs comfortably. The letter read,

""" March 21st

Dearest,

It's after midnight and I am at last free to speak with you.

My husband has finally left for his night shift, after a whole day-off and I am, once more, alone with my thoughts. I know I shouldn't be longing for you as much as I am, when my duty is to be a good wife to the man I chose to marry.

But not being perfect, and that's an understatement, I've made the wrong choices in life and now I have to face the consequences of my impulsive behavior.

The right thing to do, would be to direct my thoughts to my home and our goals... but you are the one who occupies my thoughts, even though you're not real. I speak with you in my mind and heart...

You are more dear to me than the man I share my bed and my life with. I ache for a love that burns like fire. And all I have is the cold disinterest and occasional satisfaction that only suits him, leaving me in the want for more.

If only, you existed outside my mind...

Good night sweet heart, dream of me...

Liv. """

Snape chuckled softly at the end of it. He never gave much thought to this kind of sentimentalism and silly demonstrations of affection, but this was an unusual letter. He couldn't help but feeling sorry for this woman... she must have been so lonely, writing a letter for an imaginary man. And there was so much passion in her words, one would wonder that this imaginary man was almost real.

He knew what loneliness meant and how sometimes it felt overwhelming even for him. He didn't enjoy the company of most people, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't miss the company of someone he could care about. Someone who could complete him in ways no one else could.

But for a man like him, it was a waste of time to be musing about these things. It was, in fact, too late to wonder about his soul mate. "If there is such a thing!" he whispered to himself.

He placed the letter back in the box and sank his face on his hands, rubbing his eyes and with a sigh, he decided to head for his shower. It was late and he was tired. He would look at the other letters later.

He stopped a moment and contemplated the contents of the box.

The letters and pen were relatively new, it didn't seem like something that was stored there ages ago. And yet he's been occupying that bedroom for many years now. She hadn't written the complete date, so he didn't know what year, but he had a feeling that they weren't so old... so how would they end up there in his fireplace?

She was probably a muggle, judging by the material used, so how...

With those questions in his mind he closed the box and left it on the coffee table of his waiting room. Tomorrow he would take a better look.

Today, he needed rest.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	2. chapter 2 : knowing her thoughts

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER TWO - Knowing her thoughts

Snape's day went on uneventful. He tried to finish his work in his lab during the morning, so he could have the afternoon free to take a look at his new discovery.

He felt a little silly wanting to read love letters from a total stranger but it was rather intriguing, after all, they were found in his fireplace of all places!

He left his lab just in time for lunch, going straight to the Great Hall.

In the Summer holidays, almost all the teachers left on vacation and meals were shared mainly by himself, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore smiled warmly when he saw Snape arriving for lunch.

"Severus, I'm glad you finally left that dungeon, you're much too young to spend all your time working!"

"I enjoy working Albus, besides I've just finished brewing that potion I was working on for days. I should have more free time now," Snape said helping himself with food.

"Then that means I can join you for tea later this afternoon? It's been a long time we don't have a good conversation." Dumbledore looked at him in a way Snape knew too well. The old man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Sure, why not?" he answered twisting his lips in an almost imperceptible smile.

They had been through a lot together and Snape knew that the old man was probably the only person who cared about him enough to worry about his well being. Even if sometimes he preferred to spend his time alone, he couldn't deny that to the the only person who had believed him in the lowest point of his life. He was his only family.

He had gotten used to Dumbledore's attempts to cheer him up when he really didn't need that. But he always indulged the man... he wouldn't admit it, but he loved him as a father as well as a friend.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After lunch he hurried back to the dungeon, almost too fast for someone who had just admitted to having nothing to do.

He entered his chambers, throwing his robe on a chair and grabbed the box sitting on the coffee table. He headed to his office where he thought it would be more comfortable to go through the it.

He sat there reading one after another, and most of them had the same contents. A frustrated woman in a dead end marriage who dreamed about a man who didn't exist.

But he found something oddly amusing about her. She had a sarcastic sense of humor, it was discreet, but perceptible. And when she was in a good mood, she would write her mind that way.

"""" April 9th

Dearest,

Days have been slow and dull, but thankfully I have you to bring some joy into my tedious life.

The new house is not so bad, I enjoy it more than the other one. This one's got character, history. I wonder what kind of people must have dwelled within these walls. I wonder if there were happy big families or a couple madly in love or someone as lonely as I...

Maybe I should make a trip to the library and find its history. My husband won't have anything to do with it. He says I waste too much time in unimportant musings when I should be thinking of ways to make more money.

It's irritating to me that I need money, I shouldn't need it!

Money can ruin the romance in anything, more so the lack of it.

It ruins the poetry and the beauty of people, it makes them cold and empty like him. But then, I wonder if he was ever different. I don't think so.

Why haven't you ever come for me instead of him? Don't I deserve a love so pure and simple like the one you can offer me?

I'll be waiting anxiously until I can speak with you again.

Good night sweet heart.

Liv. """

He finally got to the last one which was dated "June 26th" and if by any chance, these letters were recent, than this wouldn't have been more than two weeks ago.

"No, that's not possible... this box seems to have been there for a long time... but the letters seem relatively new!"

He couldn't figure it out! He frowned and started reading it. This particular letter seemed to be more distressed, if not desperate.

""" June 26th

Dearest,

It is curious to say this, but sometimes I think I feel more alone when I'm around him.

Alienated.

I count the hours and minutes to be free from it all, so I can be alone with you again. You, the only one who listens, the only one who understands me, the one who never hurts me. You accept me unconditionally, because you are my idea of true love and I would do anything to have you sweep me away from this life. To never look back, for there is nothing here I wish to see.

If only you could rescue me from this... mistake. If only you could stop him...

I'm sorry, my dear, for leaving you so soon. I'm much too tired.

I shall have you in my dreams and hope that you will have me in yours.

Good night.

Liv. """"

Snape had a bad feeling about this last one, but he couldn't tell the exact seriousness of her distress. How long had it been since she wrote it? Was it possible that this was still happening and she could be in any danger?

He felt helpless and the prospect of not knowing it, ever, was extremely unpleasant. Why did he care? He kept asking himself, but he didn't or wouldn't have the answer.

All of a sudden he realized he could get the date revealed, there was a simple spell for that. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it earlier.

He ran to his bedroom to look for a book of spells in his private library.

"I know it's here somewhere," he muttered to himself.

He picked an old book with a red cover called, "Unveiling Spells" and quickly started flipping through the pages, the crease between his eyebrows was deep, as his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Ah... There it is!" he said in relief and anticipation, rushing to his office. As he was crossing the door, he saw Dumbledore in front of his desk holding one of the letters. He immediately felt a light warmth of embarrassment rise to his cheeks.

"Where do these come from, Severus?" the older man asked, showing the letter in his hand.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes. "I wish I knew."

The Headmaster stared at him expecting a more thorough explanation. Snape went to his desk and sat pointing Dumbledore the opposite chair across from him.

"It's a long story Albus..."

"Perhaps, you can tell me everything over tea?" suggested Dumbledore with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: The sentence in the letter "It's irritating to me that I need money, I shouldn't need it!"

was taken from the character Ed in one of Alan Rickman's movies "January Man".

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3 : Feelings from the past

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER THREE - Feelings from the past

Dumbledore shook his head after listening to Snape's story of how he came upon the letters and their contents.

"Poor dear... she seems lonely and unhappy!"

"Do you have any idea of how these letters could have ended up in my fireplace, Albus?" asked Snape.

"If there is any connection from this fireplace to another outside Hogwarts, and apparently in the muggle world, it's news to me as well," Dumbledore answered. "I'm not aware of anything of the sort, but you know that even after all these years, Hogwarts never ceases to surprise me!"

"Is there a way we could find out, perhaps the Ministry has it listed on the floo network?" Snape asked.

"Perhaps, but why don't you first find out the date the letter was written? That will give us a different perspective," reminded Dumbledore pointing to the spell book Snape was still holding.

Snape looked down at it and quickly opened on the page he had found the unveiling spell. He read it for a few seconds and pointing his wand said, "Reperire!'

The ink started to emerge on the paper, first light and then getting darker and visible.

The top of the first letter read. "March 21st 1963"

Snape couldn't help but feeling disappointed. He truly hoped, even if in an unconscious level, that he could if not talk to her, at least help her. But whatever was happening in her life then, it was gone now. If she was alive, she would be probably around McGonagall's age.

"Well, Severus, it seems like there's nothing else you can do for her..." Dumbledore stood up and proceeded to the door.

"Do not dwell on it, my boy," Dumbledore said gazing at him from the door, before turning to leave.

Snape was still staring into space, visibly disappointed. Why was he reacting like that, he couldn't explain, but he still had the urge to do something about it. He looked down at the letter, holding the envelope in his hand, rubbing his thumb on it absentmindedly, while thoughts raced back and forth in his mind. He stopped, straightened in his chair and reached for his wand.

Repeating the same spell, he pointed at the envelope. Slowly words started to emerge on it.

2272 Main St.

Houston Texas 77052

USA

He looked amazed at the address. "United States?" Who in Hogwarts could possibly have had any connection to someone over there?

He stood up with a start, talking to himself. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" With that he ran out the door, going to Dumbledore's office, when he thought better.

"I am acting like a bloody teenager, I can't ask Dumbledore again!" he thought for a moment and then headed back to his office, grabbing some floo powder and trowing it in the fireplace. The green flames raised noisily and he bent down saying, "Minerva McGonagall."

He looked into a little room with two flowery patterned chairs facing the fireplace where his head was floating amid the flames. He gazed past the chairs and saw a wall with several paintings on it.

McGonagall was nowhere to be seen, so he called out her name. There was a little noise, like the ruffling of clothes, in the back where his vision couldn't reach, and he heard footsteps approaching fast.

"Severus? Is there something wrong?" McGonagall asked alarmed.

"No, nothing wrong, I was just... er... I need to ask you a question," he said already regretting doing it.

She sat on one of the chairs looking curious. "Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt your holidays, how are you?" he asked trying to sound casual and not as desperate as he really was.

"I'm fine, Severus, what is it you want to ask? She frowned. "You look a little anxious, are you Ok?

"Yes, I am perfectly alright, Minerva, I just wanted to ask you about the time you started teaching here at Hogwarts," he started impatiently. "You were already a Professor back in the 60's, weren't you?"

She looked back at him frowning even harder, "Yes I was, but why suddenly the interest?"

"Who was the Potions Master back then? I understand he used to occupy the chambers I'm in now, right?" he asked.

"Yes, he was an american but a few years after I started teaching at Hogwarts, he retired and went back to America. He used to go on and on about his daughter who was his only family left and how he missed everything there." She stopped and gazed forward smiling at her thoughts. "I remember he used to floo her constantly and when she got married and moved to a bigger house, he decided to go live with her."

Snape looked down taking in all the information. He had some clues there already, the man was american.

"What year exactly his daughter moved and he left Hogwarts?" he asked.

"It was about... the end of 1962, November to be more exact!" she answered with a triumphant expression, amazed at her own good memory.

"Thank you for your help, Minerva," he said nodding lightly and was about to leave the fireplace when McGonagall stopped him.

"Wait, you are going to tell me what's this all about. It looks as though you had some urgency to find this out!" she said with a stern look she always used to intimidate her students.

"Just curiosity," he said shortly.

"Plain curiosity wouldn't make you floo me in the middle of summer," she crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"It's really not a big deal, Minerva. I'll tell you all about it when you come back to Hogwarts. Have a good day!" he quickly retreated from the fireplace breaking the connection.

He was angry at himself for ever bringing it up with McGonagall, but at the same time he felt a certain excitement with the new information. Being an intelligent man, made him extremely curious and he wasn't about to let something like this be dismissed so fast. He needed to know.

He got some parchment and started writing a short letter. He sealed it with some wax and went to the owlery to send it. He had friends in the Ministry of Magic in America, who could give him some information about the address and maybe the house's history.

With that he decided to end his research for the day. It was dinner time and the events of the day made him hungry.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He had a pleasant evening and went to bed early that night. He fell asleep right away, only to wake up in the middle of the night with absolutely no sleep. He tossed and turned in bed until he gave up sleeping and got up.

Looking a the clock, he saw it was 3:30 AM and sighed. He needed to find something to occupy his mind. As he was going to his private library to find a book to read, he gazed at his office and changed his mind. He decided to sit at his desk and read the letters once more. There was something about them that kept pulling him back.

He was fascinated by her words, she was so much like him in some ways. He scowled at the thought and brushed it off, trying to be rational about it. This was a person who had lived over thirty years ago and he didn't even know if she was still alive. Besides, by the looks of it, she was a muggle. She probably had no idea of this world of his.

Suddenly he felt compelled to write her a reply. It was silly, but he did it anyway. He stared at the parchment and slowly his lips twisted up in a little smile and he began writing.It was so compelling and he was stunned at the flowing of his words when he read the finished results.

""" Dear Lady,

I've just found your secret letters in my fireplace. I'm sorry if I seem to be meddling in your private affairs. It wasn't my intention. I couldn't help wondering about the things you've said, and if you allow my intrusion, I would like to express my opinion.

I believe you should always follow your heart. In no way you can call yourself impulsive. I envy one who can act upon their feelings. Even though I'm never admitting it and I try to be as practical as I can, I wish I could be as light hearted as you, to go for what your heart desires.

It's not your fault that the one you idealized as your heart's desire didn't turn out to be who you thought he was. But it's always better to risk it than to wonder what would have been.

There is always a solution to every problem, even if it seems impossible at times. Maybe the one you seek might be out there in the mist, right now, just a heartbeat away.

Perhaps I am the one you seek...

A Friend. """

He smirked and reread the letter once more. He was a little surprised that he was capable to write anything that "sentimental". He didn't think he had it in him.

"Why am I doing this anyway?" he asked and looked at the metal box with the letters, he kept looking from one to the other and scowled, shaking his head "No, I don't think so..."

He was debating for a moment and thought, "What have I got to lose? What if I get a reply?"

So, Snape got the metal box and removed all the letters from it, leaving only his reply inside, along with the fountain pen he had found in it. He closed it carefully and went to his fireplace. Leaning backwards into the fireplace, he tried to put the box back where he had found it. After successfully reaching the right entrance between the bricks, he stood up brushing the dust off his pajamas and stood there for a moment.

"To the funny farm here I go!"

With a sigh, he decided try and get some sleep..

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N : I've chosen Houston Texas, because it's a place I know, so it would be easier for me to describe it. Also it's a complete different world from Hogwarts or even England, which makes the whole opposite effect I want.


	4. Chapter Four : Lavinia

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER FOUR - Lavinia

Lavinia sat in the large couch in her living room, staring tediously at the TV and oblivious to whatever was on, while her husband was laughing loud and drinking his third beer.

She dreaded days like this. His day-off consisted in sitting on the couch all day watching stupid shows and asking her for food. If she tried to start a conversation, he would cut her short asking her to just sit by his side and be quiet.

'Like a trained dog!' she thought to herself.

She wondered what made her marry a man who obviously had nothing in common with her and was visibly not at all interested in what she had to say. Probably her lack of self-esteem, the thought that she could never get something better.

Looking at her for the first time, one could see nothing extraordinary. She was plain. Dark brown hair, thick and full, an ordinary looking nose and relatively full lips. She wasn't slim nor she was fat, even though her husband loved to make remarks about how she should go on a diet before it was too late. So much for her self-esteem! The most remarkable thing on her, were her eyes. They were small and hazel in color, but she had a way of staring that seemed to see more than she was supposed to. It usually made people uncomfortable.

Coming from a strict and conservative family which was adamant about the fact that she had to find a husband before she got too old and it seemed to her, at times, that they were more than happy to get rid of her. They would probably have pushed her to any idiot available. And the idiot she chose was John Lewis. A short stocky guy with clear blue eyes and curly blond hair.

John owned a small diner downtown and he worked most of the time, specially on weekends. One day a week was enough for him to get some rest, and as she had come to think, it was more than enough. Lately, she found herself wishing he would not come home at all.

She had learned to cope with her loneliness very well, with books and writing. She was an avid reader and as for the writing, if she wanted to write something, it was

always when he wasn't home. After he had read her journals without her consent and burned them, making it clear that he would become very violent if he found any of that 'depraved nonsense' again.

The invasion of her privacy, was just one of many things she loathed about him.

That's when she started to write her secret letters, letters for a man she wished and dreamed about since she was a little girl. The shining knight, the one who would sweep her away and love her... she had always been prone to fantasize and the lack of intimacy and affection had only increased that side of her.

John had sold their old house to buy one near downtown, where it was easier for him to get to work.It was a ranch style house with a lot of character.

She loved the house, it was actually about 30 years old, but in great condition. There was a big stone fireplace in their living room and it was something rarely, if never, used in a city like Houston. Because of its humid hot weather. Even in the winter, a fireplace was not really necessary, so it only added to the decoration of the room, and a great place to hide whatever letters or poems she wanted to write. Her secret place inside the fireplace, a little entrance between two bricks that she had found while exploring it.

As if to confirm her own thoughts, a slight "thump" sounded in the fireplace, making her jump out of her musings. To her horror, she wasn't the only one to get startled by the sound.

In less than a minute, John was crouching under the stones on the entrance of the hearth.

Lavinia's heart was racing as she saw him reaching his hand up the chimney.

'He's going to find it...Oh Lord,' she thought, grasping the sides of her skirt, until her knuckles were white.

John slid back and stood up looking confused.

"Funny, I was sure it came from the fire place!"

He brushed it off as an old house sound and immediately went back to his own mediocre world, while a very relieved and confused Lavinia waited for her heart to slow down.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Later that night, Lavinia waited until his snores were loud and constant, a sign he was deeply sleeping.

She carefully lifted the covers and got up. Tip-toeing, she left the bedroom and moved in the darkness through the house she was already used to, not bothering to turn on any lights.

Coming to a stop in front of the fireplace, she crouched and just as John had done, she reached up the chimney and tried to retrieve the metal box she so carefully hid her letters in.

Gasping she slid herself out of the hearth, not standing up but sliding backwards, only to stop and the foot of the couch. Breathing hard, she tried to calm herself down.

The box wasn't there. There was nothing there. That explained why John hadn't found it, but it did not explain why it wasn't there.

Who could ever... why? It couldn't be John! If he had come across the letters, he would have killed her already, if not, hurt her badly.

She stayed there for a long time thinking and enjoying the silence she had come to love more than her failed marriage.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Morning came and John was gone for the day.

Thankful she spent her morning doing some cleaning and after lunch she decided to read a book and try to relax. The events of the previous night were still clinging to her mind. She couldn't understand what was happening and worst of all, she couldn't talk to anyone about it.

Who would she ask?

She kept staring at the same page, trying to read the same line over and over. Concentration was impossible and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop questioning it.

The familiar "Thump" sounded again making her stomach do a little flip. She stood up, her hands shaking and she was frozen there for a while, deciding what to do next.

She was almost afraid to move. In the back of her mind, she had a little idea of what would happen, but her consciousness kept telling her it was absurd.

Reluctant, she moved forward, slowly, her eyes not leaving the dark opening of the hearth. She finally started to bend in front of it, her heart increasing its beating as she crouched.

Reaching a trembling hand, she moved closer and up the chimney. Holding her breath, she flinched when she touched the cool dusty exterior of the metal box that was neatly stacked between two bricks.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: not Snape in this one, but don't worry, he'll be back on the next!


	5. Chapter 5 : Exchanges of time

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER FIVE - Exchanges of time

Lavinia pulled her hand out as if it had been burned. It took her some minutes to brush off the shock of touching the metal box. The box that wasn't there the night before... No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't find any explanation for that.

At least not a plausible one.

Taking another deep breath she decided to go ahead and remove it from the fireplace. She brought it down carefully and returned to the couch where she sat and placed the box on the coffee table. She stayed there looking at it, as if it was a strange object.

Brushing away the dark dust from the hearth, she opened it. She gasped letting out a small cry as she stared at its contents. It had indeed been moved, someone had taken it! She was half wishing to find everything in its place, so she could tell herself that she had been mistaken and hadn't looked for it thoroughly. It would have been easier.

But the truth was that someone had removed her box from its secret place. How, she had no idea.

All her letters were gone, and instead, a single one lay next to her fountain pen. A different letter. In fact, she had never seen a letter like that before. It was sealed with wax, the sort of thing used centuries ago...

She trailed the tip of her fingers on the red wax, it had the letter " S " imprinted on it. She admired the lightly yellowed envelope and carefully opened it, trying not to tear it.

It was a short letter, written with what probably would have been a quill, "Like in the old days, how curious..."

Not wasting any more time she started reading, her hands slowly getting shakier at every line she advanced.

""" Dear Lady,

I've just found your secret letters in my fireplace. I'm sorry if I seem to be meddling in your private affairs. It wasn't my intention.

I couldn't help wondering about the things you've said, and if you allow my intrusion, I would like to express my opinion.

I believe you should always follow your heart. In no way you can call yourself impulsive. I envy one who can act upon their feelings. Even though I'm never admitting it and I try to be as practical as I can, I wish I could be as light hearted as you, to go for what your heart desires.

It's not your fault that the one you idealized as your heart's desire didn't turn out to be who you thought he was. But it's always better to risk it than to wonder what would have been.

There is always a solution to every problem, even if it seems impossible at times. Maybe the one you seek might be out there in the mist, right now, just a heartbeat away.

Perhaps I am the one you seek...

A Friend. """

She started hyperventilating, it was too much, beyond her comprehension. Her heart was beating so hard, she could hear the thumps inside her head, making her dizzy as her stomach had that cold feeling like when someone is falling from a very high place.

She let the letter slip from her hands and laid back on the couch trying to compose herself. The only thing she could think was, "How?"

This wasn't even possible, how could anyone have access to her secret box, reply her letters and return it without her seeing anything. The possibility that her husband was behind it was more impossible than the situation itself.

John couldn't write a sentence properly and that would obviously not be his reaction to finding her letters.

Lavinia spent her whole afternoon staring at the opened box on her table and after a lot of thinking, not really sure why, she decided she was going to go along with it.

Going to a desk on the other room, she took some sheets of paper and an envelope. Returning to her living room, she sat on the floor, placing everything on the coffee table. She grabbed her fountain pen from the box and stared at the paper, trying to compose a reply. She thought it would be appropriate to take a more formal approach. She had no idea who this person was and she wasn't one to exchange intimate letters with a stranger, especially being a married woman.

After a while, she decided it was good enough and closed the letter in the envelope, placing it in the box. Not hesitating a minute, she quickly returned the box to its hiding place inside the hearth.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape woke up with a start. Looking at the clock he realized it was already 9 AM and he might as well get up.

As he was getting dressed, he kept gazing at the fireplace in the waiting room, it was as though there was something talking in the back of his mind, pushing him towards it. Call it an intuition... but he tried to ignore it for he was hungry and had some work to do. So, being his stubborn self, he left his bedroom ready to go have breakfast.

The Great Hall was deserted.

Not only being summer holidays, it was way past breakfast time. So, Snape took his usual seat and food materialized in front of him. He was making a mental plan on his tasks for the day when he heard the flutter of wings and a grey owl landed on the table. Recognizing it to be the Hogwarts owl he had sent his friend at the ministry in America, he immediately opened the letter.

He gave the owl a piece of bacon, and started reading the information.

""".... the property at the stated address, belonged to a wizarding family for many generations, being sold in the early 60's to a muggle couple.... unoccupied for a great period of time between late 60's and 70's... later in the 80's it was sold to muggle family who resides there at present.. the property is being put up for sale again as of next week...""""

The letter proceeded with unrelated things and greetings from his old friend. At least now he knew that after the house was sold from the ex-potions master's daughter, a muggle couple had indeed moved in.

So how did those letters ended up in his fireplace? Maybe the old man's fireplace had some kind of connection with the one in his daughter's house... reading the letter once more, he wondered why had the house been unoccupied for so long and, the period of time in which the couple lived there, seemed to be so short...

"I wonder what happened," he thought while finishing his breakfast.

Snape spent most of his day busy working on a set of potions he was testing and didn't have much time to think of the letters. It was actually a good distraction to immerse himself in work. He had been obsessing on those letters way too much and it wasn't at all like him to spend time on such frivolous things.

By the end of the afternoon he decided to call it a day and went to his chambers for a well deserving shower.

He was getting dressed for dinner when he heard a knock on the door. With a scowl he went to see who it was. And to his surprise, McGonagall was smiling at him outside his door.

"Ah... back so soon," he said obviously not pleased.

"I'm glad you're so happy to see me, Severus," said McGonagall sarcastically.

"I though you were spending the whole summer at your house," he said turning his back on her and going to the next room to get his frock coat.

"I was, but I've changed my mind," she said entering the room and sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace. "I was rather bored and thought Hogwarts seemed a lot more interesting these days."

"For woman like you, Minerva, that kind of curiosity is appalling," he said with a smirk. "I for one, never though you would be the nosy type."

"Offending me will not prevent me from finding out what you are up to. Did you actually think I was going to believe you were just curious about Hogwarts past Professors?" she said with one eyebrow raised.

"One is entitled to have hope," he replied in a mocking voice.

"Enough with the jokes, Severus, it's not really your strongest point," she said impatiently. "Go on, spit it out!"

"Ah... the feminine subtlety of a lady," he said silkily.

She crossed her arms and just waited. She wasn't going to leave that room without a good explanation.

He sighed heavily. "Bloody woman can't keep her nose out of my life," he muttered under his breath.

He sat on the opposite chair and scowling at her and blurted out the whole thing, to see if he could get rid of her faster."Alright Minerva, I've found some letters inside my fireplace that belonged to a woman in the 60's and I wanted to know if they might have had anything to do with the person resident in this chambers at the time."

McGonagall looked surprised as if this was the last thing she was expecting.

"Oh, how interesting... can I see the letters?"

He looked at her and thinned his lips, "Why is this so important to you?"

"It seems to be important to you," she shot back.

He stood up and went to his office to get the letters. Upon returning, he had a thought. "Minerva, what was the name of the Professor's daughter as well as his name?

"The Professor was Orbilee Marston," she answered.

Snape snorted at the name and she said, "Well, he was from Texas you know."

"Hmm, so his last name was Marston," Snape said. "And the daughter?"

"If I'm not mistaken it was Krista, but I don't know her married name," answered McGonagall.

Snape confirmed what he already knew. Lavinia Lewis, was the muggle woman who had moved in along with her husband, shortly after the Professor's daughter moved out.

He handed McGonagall the letters and waited to see her reaction. She read them intently and at the last one she looked up amazed.

"Poor woman."

"I'm thinking this fireplace has a connection with the one in America, I don't know how they did that, but..." he trailed off.

"He must have put a spell to bind the two fireplaces, he was very brilliant, you know?"

"All Potion Masters are," said Snape with a smirk.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Always so modest."

Snape smiled lightly and then his face slowly turned serious again, there was a longing sadness to his eyes.

"You are really into this, aren't you Severus?" McGonagall asked with a little concern. "You realize this happened in 1963?"

"You are talking to a man who just answered a 30 year old letter," he said almost without realizing it.

"You of all people?"

He didn't know why he was opening up to her, he felt very vulnerable. "She is so much like me, I can almost..."

He suddenly came out of it and met McGonagall eyes, that were very concerned ones by now.

"Oh Severus..."

He shook his head with a dismissing expression. "Don't worry, I believe it's dinner time already, shall we?"

He stood up and motioned to the door opening it for her to leave.

She nodded and knew better than to continue the conversation. As she left, he followed, closing the door behind him and both went to the Great Hall in silence.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Later that night, Snape decided to do some research on his library, to help with his current work and didn't see time fly by. Stretching his arms and rubbing his hands on his face, he headed for him bedroom.

On the way, his attention was again pulled to the fireplace in the waiting room. He looked at his bed and back at the fireplace, as if debating wether to go to sleep or do the silly task of checking his fireplace for "mail".

"Look at me! I've really lost my marbles this time!"

Running his fingers through his hair to hold it back from his eyes, he considered the idea and shrugged, deciding to go along with the madness. "I've come this far already."

He moved around the chairs and crouched in front of the hearth, going through the same ritual as before to reach the metal box. Pulling it down, he placed it on the coffee table and sat in front of it.

Curiosity taking the better of him, he quickly opened it to find his letter gone and a muggle letter sitting in its place.

His heart was racing as he picked it up and examined it in his hands. It worked, oh God! The magic used in this fireplace not only bound two houses in different countries, but it also bound two different times...

He trailed one long finger through the envelope and opened it.

""" July 10th 1963

Sir,

I received your astonishing letter today and I'm amazed by your audacity. Who are you, and how could you know I had something hidden in my fireplace?

I wonder if I put another letter in the same place... Am I in the middle of some feverish dream and you are going to violate my privacy again?

In mystification,

Lavinia Lewis. """

Snape sat in awe contemplating the amazing letter in his hands. He looked around and realizing he wasn't going to be able to sleep any time soon, he stood up and went to his office.

Sitting in front of his desk, he got himself some parchment and a quill and started writing his reply.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	6. Chapter 6 : Visiting old friends

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER SIX - Visiting old friends

Snape stared at the finished letter and sighed. It was the best he could do, considering he couldn't reveal about his magical background to a muggle. Dumbledore would probably kill him if he knew he was even considering such thing.

He had to explain what he thought was happening, without letting out too much. Not an easy task. But he owed her that much.

He had spent the entire night sitting in his desk going over that letter. It was already morning and he didn't think he would be able to sleep anyway. So he walked lazily to the bathroom and got himself ready for breakfast.

Before leaving his chambers, he sealed the letter and placed it in the box. After returning it to the fireplace, he left for the Great Hall.

McGonagall was already there and eyed him suspiciously. "You look like you haven't slept, Severus!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he said sinking in his seat and pouring himself some coffee.

"Please tell me you haven't spent your whole night trying to figure out how those letters came to be in your fireplace?" McGonagall asked.

"Actually..." He paused to decide if he should tell her. "I've got a reply last night."

He lifted his eyes from his cup to see her reaction.

McGonagal just stared for some time, not quite registering what he had just said, "You've got a reply?"

He nodded.

"You've... got... a... reply," she said again as if trying to make her ears get used to the sound of that. "You've got a reply."

"You can keep saying it, but it won't stop being true," he said in an amused tone.

"You can't be serious Severus, how could that even be possible?" She asked.

"It's not really a question of being possible anymore, it's a fact, it's happening."

"But... what did she say?"

"She was obviously surprised and I suppose embarrassed to have her privacy disrupted by a total stranger," he said while calmly emptying his cup.

"This is not Orbilee's doing, he had no reason to do that kind of spell... I don't even think there is such a spell," she said squeezing her tea cup between her hands.

"This has nothing to do with Orbilee, he merely bound the fireplaces together! This is something inexplicable, one of those things..." he answered.

"One of those things? Doesn't sound very practical. Who are you and what have you done to Severus?" she asked trying to mock him out of annoyance.

He just rolled his eyes and started to stand up.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I've already written her a reply. What else could I do?" Throwing his napkin on the table, he left, not giving her a chance to reply.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lavinia's day had been pleasant, she was in a wonderful mood for no apparent reason. Maybe not apparent but the reason was there, hidden in her subconscious. Pure and simple anticipation. Excitement... something she hadn't felt for a long time. Whether or not she realized that, she found herself humming happily while doing the most mundane of chores.

After spending a long time outside doing some gardening, she gathered her tools and went back in. Even for late afternoon, the heat was too much to take.

After putting away her gardening tools and washing her hands, she went into the living room and looked at the fireplace for the first time that day. "I wonder..."

Shrugging she reached for the box inside the hearth and her heart did a quick jump when she found it there. Trying not to be too hopeful, she slowly opened the box with her eyes closed. Her feelings were mixed... she didn't want to find a reply there because it was insane and scary, but at the same time she was longing to put her hands in yet another message, words from someone who showed signs of intelligence, someone who could understand her feelings...

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see how relieved she felt to find a reply there. She picked the letter up examining it carefully. She stood up, leaving the box opened on the floor and sat on the couch to read the letter.

""" Dear Lavinia,

I'm sure you will find this as impossible to believe as I do.

My name is Severus Snape and I'm a Professor in a boarding school in Scotland, just near a town called Hogsmeade. It is not the Scotland you must have heard of, but a Scotland over 30 years ahead of your time.

As I write this letter and will soon place it on the metal box in my fireplace, or rather the metal box that sits in your fireplace, I try to imagine how all this could have happened.

The only explanation I can come up with, is that the bond between us is so strong that we are able to talk across the barriers of time.

If I haven't utterly terrified you, please write soon.

Yours,

Severus Snape. """

She folded the letter in her hands and closed her eyes. She was so excited. There were hundreds of thoughts and feelings going inside of her, she was bursting. She suddenly felt compelled to jump up and down like a little girl and broke into giggles at the thought of it.

"What are you laughing about?" John stood at the entrance looking at her suspiciously, his voice held a menacing tone that brought shivers down her spine.

Lavinia stood up immediately hiding the letter behind her back and glancing nervously at the box she had left on the floor.

"Nothing... I was just remembering something funny I saw on TV," she answered moving closer to the box, praying for him not to notice it. "What are you doing home so early?"

He frowned and decided to go into the kitchen to get a coke in the fridge. "I have some documents I need you to sign."

Lavinia quickly put the letter back inside the box and kicked it under the nearest chair. She succeeded just in time, as John came back and sat on the couch placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Documents?" she asked now realizing what he had said.

"Yes, some business about the house that I need to take care of, nothing important. All you have to do is sign it, and I'll take it back," he said handing her a folder with some documents. "There's no need for you to read it, you won't understand it anyway and I'm in a hurry to go back to the restaurant."

Lavinia wanted to laugh when he said she wouldn't understand it, how much he underestimated her. He had no idea of her personality, abilities or ideals... and to think that a complete idiot like him was trying to make her feel inferior, was revolting.

Worried about the letter sitting just a few feet from her husband, all she wanted to do was to get rid of him as fast as possible. She ignored his comments and signed the whole thing without even a glance at what she was signing.

"Done." She handed the folder back to him.

Without a word, he took the folder and gave her the empty coke bottle and left.

She gazed through the window at him getting into his car and driving away. With a sigh of relief, she went in the kitchen to throw the bottle in the trash and came back to her letter.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape hadn't forgotten some things mentioned in the letter his friend from the Ministry of Magic, in The U.S. , had sent to him. He knew the house was to be for sale very soon and he wanted to go there and look at it. He didn't quite know what good that would bring but he was curious. Also he wanted to investigate if she was still alive and why they had spent so little time in the house, before it was put for sale again.

So with that in mind, he decided to apparate to America. Walking through the gates of Hogwarts, getting himself as far as it was needed, he disapparated.

He found himself in front of a charming ranch style house. It was painted in white with blue around the window frames and had a white picket fence.

Seeing a van parked on the driveway, he hesitated to get near, but then wondered if maybe the people living there would let him in to look at the house. So he went up the front steps and knocked at the door. No answer.

He walked around the house to the backyard and there was no one in sight. Snape looked at the house one more time and making sure that no one could see him, disapparated with a loud crack.

Once inside the Ministry of Magic, Snape tried to find his friend's office. The Ministry there wasn't much different from the one in London. Only the decoration seemed to be a little more bright and colorful, but overall the same. Snape shook his head at their choices of color.

He got to a desk where a chubby witch with glasses sat reading a magazine.Snape cleared his throat and the witch looked up from her magazine. "May I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Mr. Bryant, please?" he asked while studying the place.

"Senior or junior?

"What?"

"Do you want Mr.Bryant senior or his son?

"Oh, yes, the son, Alan Bryant," he answered.

"Second door to your right," she said pointing to a long corridor behind him.

"Thank you," he said turning on his heels in the direction she was pointing.

The door was half open and he could see his friend sitting at his desk immersed in a pile of paperwork. He knocked at the door anyway, just to make his presence known.

The man looked up and smiled broadly at the sight of Snape. He stood up and moved around his desk, "Severus! What a wonderful surprise!" he said shaking Snape's hand. "Come in, take a seat!"

"How are you Alan? I see you're busy, perhaps you want me to come back another time?"

"Nonsense! I can do that any time I want," he said watching Snape curiously. "What brings you to America?"

Snape looked at his friend of many years and tried to remember the last time they had seen each other. They were only teenagers, and here this man still had the same happy, carefree look in his eyes. Their lives had surely gone different ways.

While Snape was dark and surly, Alan was blonde with hazel eyes and of a very friendly nature. There couldn't be more opposite people in the world. It was a wonder they were friends.

"I know you didn't come here just to visit with me," said Alan who knew Snape wasn't one for social calls.

"It concerns that request I made you about the house in Houston."

"Oh yes, yes...I have all the information here, but there's nothing to add to the owl I've sent you," he said while looking among parchments in a file cabinet.

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to the couple who moved into the house right after the wizarding family moved out," Snape said. "It seems odd to me that they were there for such a short period of time and then the house was empty for over two decades."

"Well, that's probably because of the fire. The house had to be rebuilt and..."

"Fire?" Snape felt his stomach tighten.

"Let's see here." Alan sat back in his chair with a roll of parchment in hand. "Yeah, between 1964 and 1981, the house was empty. It seems the fire burned the house almost to the ground at the beginning of 1964."

"So the couple lived there for less than a year... do you know what happened to them?" Snape was getting anxious by the minute.

"No, but I can do some research, I mean it will take me a little longer because this was the 1960's and these are muggle records," Alan said frowning at Snape's distressed expression. "This seems to be very important to you... were they related to your family in any way?"

Snape came out of his thoughts and eyed Alan. "You know my family, Alan, do you think they'd be related to muggles in any way?"

"No... probably not... then why the sudden interest?"

"I know you're being a great friend by helping me with this, I can't thank you enough, but would you mind if I didn't tell you my reasons?" Snape asked.

With a sigh Alan nodded. "You know I don't mind, but I have to say, now I'm even more intrigued!"

"Once I have all this figured out, I'll tell you, I promise," Snape said and then remembering something, he asked, " By the way, how could I see the house? You mentioned it was being put for sale."

"Yes, next week, you can go there as soon as they place the 'for sale' sign."

They spent the rest of the time talking about their lives and remembering their past, although Snape was more out than in to the whole conversation. He couldn't stop wondering what happened to Lavinia and he was almost afraid to find out.

Snape looked at the clock and only then realized how late it was. "Well, it was a pleasure, Alan, but I have to go."

"Already? Why don't you join us for dinner?

"I really can't, I..."

"You must come Severus, that could give you a chance to meet my wife Natalie," Alan said in his persuasive voice that Snape knew all too well. "Her brother has arrived in town a few days ago and she's spending a lot of time with him. You could meet them both."

"Maybe some other time, I still have some business to attend, but Thank you," Snape said standing up.

"Always tough to convince!" Alan said shaking his head.

They both said their farewells and Snape disapparated back to Hogwarts.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Snape arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, it was already past dinner. He was thankful for that, because he could go straight to his chambers without bumping into anyone.

He was exhausted, having spent the previous night awake and the whole day traveling from one place to another. He got out of his clothes and dived into bed, not even bothering to shower first. He fell asleep immediately, wearing a worried expression on his face that didn't seem disappear not even with sleep.

In the waiting room there was a litlle "thump" noise, coming from the fireplace.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	7. Chapter 7 : Temporarily Suspended

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER 7 : Temporarily Suspended

Snape woke up feeling a lot better that morning. He still had a little worry in the back of his mind but he tried to brush that away, at least until he was sure of what had happened to her.

Thinking of her made him remember the letters and he jumped out of bed to check the fireplace.

Sure enough there was a new letter and he sat back on the large chair, holding it fondly. He had come to enjoy that so much, it would be hard to go through the day without reading one of her letters.

""" Dear Mr. Snape,

I have decided to accept the laws of nature, as they apply to you and me, have been for whatever reason, temporarily suspended.

You have the advantage over me that you know a lot about my life, and I know nothing of yours. You said you are a professor, so tell me what you teach and how you live in your time, so many years in the future.

Most important of all, tell me wether this connection between us, means that you too, yearn to find someone you can truly appreciate to have in your life... Or is there already someone like that for you?

I can only imagine what you must think of me. A married woman should not be considering such things, but I must ask you not to judge me and continue to write. At least so, before the laws of nature reassert themselves.

Liv. """

He smiled seeing she had signed her name Liv this time. She was welcoming him as much as he was her and that gave him a feeling he couldn't quite recognize. To have someone accept him wasn't a constant in his life.

A loud knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he shot an irritated look at the door. He knew who it was and reluctantly said, "Enter!"

McGonagall entered the room carrying a tray with food.

"What is that, Minerva?"

"Why breakfast, you do eat breakfast don't you?" she said placing the tray on the table.

"I know that, I am just wondering why are you bringing it here?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, you have been gone all day yesterday and when I didn't see you in the Great Hall this morning, I decided to come have breakfast with you," she said and started to move the teapot and cups out of the tray.

"I am a grown man, you really don't need to worry about me."

Ignoring his protests, she set a plate in front of him and poured tea in his cup. Then her eyes caught the letter he was still holding.

"Is that another one?"

"Yes," he said looking down at the letter and then handing it to her. "Take it, I know you want to read it."

She took the letter and sat in front of him slowly, amazed by the idea of it. After reading it thoroughly, she gave it back to him with a worried expression. "This is not right, Severus. You surely don't mean to go on with this?"

"Why not?" He scowled.

"You have no right to interfere in a life that has already been lived! This woman does not exist!"

"How do you know that? She could be your age by now!"

"But she's not the same person you're writing to, in this world, right now, she isn't the same..."

"I don't care. That doesn't matter." He shifted in his seat and looked up sighing. "Look, she is the one person that I ever felt compelled to really talk to, I like the way she thinks and..."

"But even if she's still alive, these letters are not part of her life anymore, the woman who wrote that letter doesn't exist anymore," she said frowning.

"Then why do I feel..." He blushed lightly. "why do I feel the way I feel?"

McGonagall sank back in her chair. This was more serious than she thought.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lavinia waited until his car pulled off the driveway, so she could get her purse and leave. She had been meaning to go to the library since they had moved, but John didn't agree with her walking around by herself. When she suggested he'd go with her, he snorted and said she would have to kill him before she could drag him into a library. 'Such an inquisitive mind!' she thought sarcastically.

She hated walking under the sun, it was too hot, so the morning was the best time to go anywhere. Luckily the library wasn't very far and soon enough she had reached the entrance.

She got herself lost in so many books and choices. She chose some books to take home, but before leaving, she wanted to research about her house. She wanted to know how long it had been there and what families had inhabited its walls. And possibly see if she could find something that gave her an explanation to what was happening in her fireplace.

It took sometime to dig up information on the house. Apparently there was some mystery involving the family who built it. The house was built in the 30's, but the land and many more throughout the city, had belonged to the Marston family for generations. There were no records, pictures or names of present relatives. The only information was the name Marston.

Being a history buff, she tried to look into the family's history. There was nothing. It was as though they had never existed. Considering the properties and lands, plus the time it had been in the family, this wasn't just any ordinary family. They must have had money and social status. Then why no record?

Her curiosity only grew more and she decided to pay a visit to the real estate office that had sold them the house. She was feeling good to be out of the house and doing something she enjoyed for once in her life.

The office was very near her husband's diner and she was risking a lot going there, but she had a sense of adventure that day. She smiled at this thought, taking care not to be seen. The office stood on the next corner and she hurried to get inside.

A tall thin man with a red bow tie and a fake smile came up to her.

"May I help you?"

"I am interested in some information about the house I'm presently living in, about its previous owners," she asked taking the seat the man was offering.

"Are you having any problems with the house?" the man asked.

"No, it's wonderful, I'm just making a research on the house's history and I was wondering if you have records on the last owners," she asked with a little smile.

"Oh certainly, what's the property address? Is it in your name or your husband's?"

Lavinia gave all the information to the man and waited for him to return from his archive room. He returned looking puzzled.

"That's odd," he said sitting behind his desk with a folder in hand.

"What's the matter?" Lavinia asked straightening up to see the folder.

"Well, there's no sign of any owner before your husband. The records are blank. I myself took care of this sale and I can't remember who they were..." The man was staring at the papers utterly confused.

"You mean you don't remember who you made business with about a month ago?" She asked incredulous.

"I know I talked to them, but I can't remember them and I don't understand how all the information disappeared from the documents." He showed her the documents with blank spaces where the names should be.

She felt the hairs on her arms stand and she quickly got her own notes and showed the man. "Look, I went to the library today and learned that the family who owned the land were the Marstons. But I have no idea of their whereabouts or if they have any heirs."

The man stared blankly at her notes. She frowned and asked, "Do you remember this name, Sir?"

"No, never heard of it..." The man shook his head, still extremely confused.

Lavinia stood up, thanked the man and left. That was the strangest thing, she couldn't understand what had just happened there. In fact things were getting too strange lately, letters from the future, people vanishing...

She was walking down the road intrigued with the whole thing when she realized she was across the street from John's diner. She quickly entered a bookstore on the way and hid there for a while, trying to see if he was anywhere near. She kept gazing from the store's window and after a while, she thought the coast was clear, so she decided to leave. As she was heading for the door, she saw John coming out of the diner.

She returned to the place she was, and looked out the window. He was standing in front of the diner, as if he was waiting for something. She was wondering why he was there at all, when a woman with shoulder length blond hair, wearing a very revealing pink dress, came out the diner and held onto his arm. She watched as both of them walked to his car and he politely opened the door for her to get in, then in seconds he got into the car and they left.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""".

After McGonagall left, Snape changed into proper clothes and tried to get some of his work done. He immersed himself into as much work as he could to push the thoughts of her from his mind.

How could he be feeling like this for a woman he barely knew? He hadn't even seen her. He felt embarrassed for displaying these emotions in front of McGonagall. He didn't even know he felt this strong about her until he spoke about her. He sighed and paced around the room. This was a foolish pursuit and he had no idea what he wanted from all this.

But it couldn't stop intriguing him, what had happened to her and why had the house caught fire? He was almost afraid to imagine.

She had asked him what subject he taught ... how could he tell her he taught potions? He couldn't tell her about his world, it wasn't the kind of thing one could reveal through a letter. He sighed and went on with his work pushing the toughts completely out of his head. At least for the time being.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	8. Chapter 8 : Letters

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER 8 : Letters

Lavinia's reaction wasn't the most expected one. She didn't feel angry or sad or even jealous. She simply didn't feel. What she had just found out was surprising but at the same time, it was the kind of thing her predictable husband would do. His disinterest and lack of consideration were enough to make one wonder about something like that.

She walked home calmly deciding what to do next. Perhaps she wouldn't do anything, it wasn't like she cared. She was amazed how that was an eye opener about her true feelings toward him and her whole marriage. She didn't care.

She got inside and threw herself in the couch, brushing the sweat from the hot sun outside. She was feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, like she was released from a big responsibility. She gazed at her fireplace and with a smile she went for it. Finding the box in place she grabbed it and opened to find his reply.

Her heart skipped a beat and in seconds she had the letter opened.

""" Dear Liv,

I'm can't express how happy I am that you have decided to continue on writing.

You have asked about my life, and there is a lot of things about my world that you don't know and I shall tell you all about it with time. Things haven't changed much in 30 years, at least not for me.

I can say that I lead a lonely life as a Professor of chemistry. My friends are my books and my work. I'm not what you could call a social person and I don't really intend to be one. I believe this already answers your question about me having someone in my life. I'm afraid not many people would appreciate my company. And yes I think our connection means we are seeking for the same thing.

I do not judge you for wanting a better life, you have all the right in the world to long for happiness and true love. A woman with your mind and view of the world deserves to find someone who can see how wonderful you are.

Please write soon.

Severus. """

She was overjoyed. All the events of the day melted into nothingness as she read Severus words. He was so intriguing and so much like her. She didn't care how absurd or even impossible this whole thing was . Even though it was so soon, she had no fear or doubts in her heart that this was the man for her

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""" Dear Severus,

I don't understand why you say not many people would appreciate your company. I find you to be the most interesting man I have ever had the chance to talk to, even if it's just through letters.

I too have no desire to socialize for I believe people do not understand me. I have given up trying to make them do it a long time ago. People will never cease to disappoint me.

You see, my husband is having an affair.

I know I should say I am appalled and angry, but I can't help but feeling relieved. Perhaps I'm crazy or perhaps I was feeling guilty for entertaining the idea of finding someone... someone like you.

If only we didn't have the barrier of time between us...

Write soon,

Liv. """

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""".

""" Dear Liv,

I am deeply sorry that you have to go through this, it truly angers me to think that a man will treat a woman like you this way. I'm sorry if I, again, try to meddle into your private life, but why don't you leave him?

I know it's not my place to advise a woman in such affairs, but I've come to care a great deal about you. It saddens me that our lives are so ironically apart, and I wonder if this is another cruel joke of destiny, to bring you into my life and not allow me to reach you.

Yes my dear, not many people will enjoy my company. I'm a difficult man to be with and for too long I've believed that there would be no one suited for me. That is, until I read your letters.

Give me time, I might be able to find a solution.

Please be careful, do not trust him. Write soon,

Severus. """

Lavinia read the letter many times again and couldn't understand what Severus meant. How could he find a solution? She sighed and paced around, unable to contain her excitement.

Severus was very secretive about his world, she had a feeling he was hiding something very important and that might be the answer for what he had mentioned in the letter. She couldn't even bring herself to think it was impossible anymore... their 'exchanging letters through time' was already insane enough.

With that, she started to write her reply.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape had owled his friend in the Ministry several times, and he hadn't been lucky in locating the whereabouts of the couple or their relatives. He needed to know what had happened to Lavinia in order to move on with his plan. Dumbledore would not approve and probably forbid what he had in mind, but he needed to find a way to make it possible.

His friend in the Ministry had assured him that he would find them, it would take time though.

They kept exchanging letters through the days and weeks ahead and the letters became more and more passionate. He wasn't able to go through a day without reading her words anymore, it was more than an obsession, he was afraid to admit it for a long time, but it was obvious to both of them. They had fallen in love.

She said it wasn't that easy for her to leave her husband, she had nowhere to go, her family wouldn't accept her back and she didn't have many options of work at the time, specially not having gone to college. Those times must have been difficult on women in the muggle world.

He felt so helpless, and he didn't have a good feeling about her husband.

Snape had a lot going on in his head and term was about to start. He needed to prepare classes and there was not much time to think anymore. Plus he had been called by Voldemort twice that summer. The meetings were getting more frequent, taking a good part of his time, not to say it was extremely dangerous to be around the Dark Lord in the weak state of emotions he found himself in lately.

It was on the first day of term that he received one of Lavinia's letter with a picture of her enclosed. He was amazed as he looked at her face for the first time. She was beautiful. She had nothing special nor was she attractive. But in his eyes she was beautiful, and that was all he could think. It was a black and white muggle picture, probably taken by a professional photographer. It showed her only from the shoulders up and she was smiling, a very shy smile. Her hair was dark brown and fell into soft waves to her shoulders, her eyes were hazel and sad, the smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. There was something quite remarkable about those eyes, they seemed to pierce right through him.

She asked if he could send a picture of him and he was a little apprehensive about it. First he couldn't send her a wizard picture and then what if she didn't like his appearance? He sighed deciding he would think about that later. He went to his classroom to wait for the students and sat behind his desk to finish reading the letter. There was a poem in the envelope, he didn't know any muggle authors and was very surprised at how interesting this one was.

""" Enclosed is one of my favorite poems by Poe and I don't know why but it's how I see my life, us... I think some poems just speak to us in ways we can't explain. """

Snape looked inside the envelope and found the poem.

""" A Dream within a Dream """

Take this kiss upon the brow!

And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow -

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet if hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,

In a vision, or in none,

Is it therefore the less gone?

All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream

I stand amid the roar

Of a surf-tormented shore,

And I hold within my hand

Grains of golden sand -

How few! yet how they creep

Through my fingers to the deep,

While I weep - while I weep!

O God! can I not grasp

Them with a tighter clasp?

O God! can I not save

One from the pitiless wave?

Is all that we see and seem

But a dream within a dream? """

Snape smiled thinking how curious that poem was and it suited her somehow. His musings were interrupted by the arrival of the students. He quickly stuffed the letter inside the drawer and stood up to start his class.

It was the usual Gryffindor / Slytherin class. Lots of points taken from Gryffindor, Longbottom's messy mistakes and a few detentions. Overall, the usual. At the end of the class the students put their bottled potions on his desk and left. He couldn't wait to look at Liv's picture again but know-it-all Granger kept asking him questions.

When he finally had managed to satisfy her curiosity and she was leaving, she spotted something on the floor.

"Is this yours, Professor?" she said handing him a piece of paper while reading its contents.

She snorted and he grabbed it out of her hand with a glare. "What's so funny, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, nothing Professor, it's just that this is really the kind of thing you would read," she said shyly.

He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes waiting for her to elaborate on that.

She sighed. "It's Edgar Allan Poe... this poem. I thought that if you ever were to read muggle literature, it had to be Poe, it suits you."

"Thank you for the enlightening opinion, Miss Granger," he said sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do."

As she left, he shook his head and looked down at the poem, the corners of his mouth twisting up in a smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	9. Chapter 9 : A trip into the muggle world

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER 9 : A trip into the muggle world

Snape found himself compelled to learn more about the author of Lavinia's favorite poem. Lavinia had only mentioned his last name, but thanks to Granger, he now knew it was Edgar Allan Poe.

It was only after lunch on that saturday, that he decided to pay a visit to a muggle bookshop to search for the book. He had decided to apparate to London, when a thought came to him. His friend Alan had mentioned the house was for sale and he hadn't found the time to go see it. Now it would be the perfect time.

He didn't quite know what he was looking for, but he knew he wanted to see the house from the inside, it was probably as close he could get to her.

Walking to a good distance of Hogwarts' gates, he apparated to America.

There he was in front of the ranch house, now sporting a "for sale" sign in the front lawn. He made his way to the door, climbed the steps and knocked. There was a long pause, and he was about to knock again, when he heard movement and soon the door was being unlocked.

A short plump woman with thick blonde hair tied in a loose pony tale, opened the door and faced him inquisitively. He quickly said, "I saw your sign at the front, I was wondering if I could take a look at the house..."

She eyed him suspiciously, checking his clothes and then his face, as if deciding wether or not it was safe to let someone that strange into her home.

Snape tried to put his most sociable face and smiled lightly.

Finally the woman let him in. She started to lead him throughout the entire house, explaining and commenting on everything, but Snape wasn't listening. His mind kept wondering if any of it resembled the house before the fire. After a tour through the bedrooms and kitchen, she led him to the living room where he immediately spotted the big stone fireplace. He moved slowly towards it. His hand touched the stone, his long fingers trailing over its irregular surface.

" I see you like the fireplace, it's very beautiful, isn't it? It's practically the only thing that was still standing after the fire. They rebuilt the house around it. It would be a shame to tear it down," said the woman eagerly.

"So there is absolutely nothing left from the old house, except this fireplace?"

"Yes, we saw the pictures actually, when we bought the house, it was completely destroyed, but we were thrilled to know that they kept the fireplace intact, it adds history to the place, don't you think?"

Snape nodded. "Indeed."

He crouched down and tried to look inside the hearth, with an unbearable urge to reach his hand to search for the box, but the woman was staring and he felt it wouldn't be appropriate. Thankfully she gave him the perfect opportunity. "Well if you're interested in the house, you can call the real estate agency. Let me get the phone number for you..."

She walked out of the room, disappearing into the kitchen. Snape immediately reached his hand up, but found nothing. He sighed in disappointment, not really sure of what he would have accomplished if he had found the box. That's when it happened...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lavinia was impatient, she had checked the fireplace twice in the morning, and he hadn't replied. She knew he would, but it always made her anxious to wait, she was never good at waiting. So she tried to get busy, finishing some house chores. After lunch she found herself sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace.

Shrugging she said, "Ok so, it's been a while, it won't hurt to check it again..."

She dropped to her knees and started to reach her hand inside when... she felt a shiver run through her body, like a wave, starting from her hand and going up her arm. There was something familiar, she could feel the vibration, the warmth...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape was kneeling there, completely unaware of the whole world around him. The only thing he could feel was the warm presence in front of him, the feeling he had somehow brushed his hand into a wave of energy. An energy so familiar, so pure.

He reached his hand forward, to the invisible, as if knowing that he would eventually touch it... touch her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The air had suddenly become thick and Lavinia reached her hand in front of her, certain that as she did, she would meet the soft touch of the presence in front of her.

Her fingertips felt a tingling sensation, and she felt it... felt him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape's heart was beating fast as his hand stretched forward, his palm opened touching... the feeling was incredible.

The woman entered the room excusing herself for taking so long to get the little card in her hand, to find Snape kneeling in front of the fireplace, touching what looked like air. She regarded him as if he had lost his mind, and cleared her throat.

Snape jumped immediately to his feet, shooting looks to the place he was before, as if hoping to see something there. Not only he couldn't see a thing, but the feeling was gone. She was gone.

The woman gave him the card and headed for the door to see him out. She seemed anxious to get the man out of her house.

He glanced once more at the spot he knew she had been just seconds before, and left.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Just as soon as the sensation appeared, it was gone. Lavinia hugged herself and closed her eyes, the sense that he had been there was so strong.. she had touched his hand, for seconds, she actually had touched his hand. She had no idea how, but she was sure it was him.

The phone rang startling her. She quickly got to her feet and went to answer it in the kitchen. The nasal voice of her husband sounded on the receiver. She pulled a chair and sat, "Is something wrong, you never call from work?"

"Actually it's because of work that I am calling. Listen, I won't be able to go back home tonight. There's a leak in the kitchen, I have to take care of after the diner is closed. It'll probably take all night."

"So, you're not sleeping here tonight?" she asked shaking her head, knowing there was no leak. She could bet her life that if she decided to show up at the diner after hours, no one would be there.

"No, but I'll see you tomorrow night, bye," he said dryly.

"Bye." She put down the receiver and sighed. "Well, at least I won't have to put up with him tonight."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"May I help you with anything?" The young man asked.

Snape looked at the young man wearing the bookshop's uniform and an expression that said, 'I know nothing of books, but I need the money.'

" I hope. I'm looking for books by Edgar Allan Poe."

"Right... uh... let me check here in the computer, Sir." The boy seemed lost, but thankfully, to him, the computer screen came up with the answer and he walked towards one of the isles. Snape followed and soon enough he was in front of a whole shelf containing Poe's books. He spent a good part of the afternoon going not only through those books, but a lot of other muggle literature and he left the bookshop with about five books in hand.

His mind kept pulling him back to the events in Lavinia's house. He was still shaken by the very idea of touching her hand. How was that possible?

The crease between his eyebrows got deeper. " If only I could find out what happened to her..."

Before going back to Hogwarts, Snape decided to take a muggle photograph. It was only fair that he sent a photo of him, after she had sent a photo of herself. He was just afraid that she wouldn't have the same reaction as he did when he saw her. She was lovely, he had no doubt about that... but him. What would she think of him?

After going back, he chose to reply her letter immediately. He added his photo and placed the box back inside the hearth.

A burning sensation hit his arm while he was standing up. He lifted his sleeve and the mark was darker. The pain increased and he knew he had to leave, grabbing his cloak, he ran out of the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was around midnight when Lavinia heard the "thump" in her fireplace. She was glad her husband wasn't home after all. She ran and got the box out with excitement.

She felt the letter in her hands and immediately knew there was a photo inside. With trembling fingers, she opened it and out came a colored shot of a dark haired man with deep piercing eyes. She trailed the tip of her finger over his face. He was so pale and his nose was long and crooked, somehow giving him an aristocratic look. His expression was imposing, intimidating, but the eyes... the eyes were so dark, as dark as his long fine hair.

She smiled to herself, mixed feelings building up. It was a mix of desperation and happiness. The more she knew of him, the more he got ingrained into her soul and then to actually see him, it was the final blow. He was perfect! There were no other words to describe him.

That only made it worse.

She loved a man she couldn't have, and would never have, because he did not exist. Not here in her time, in her world. And that hurt.

Yes, he said he would find a way, but what way? She couldn't see it. Tears came to her eyes. She wiped her face standing up to read the letter, determined to ignore the emotional outburst.

""" Dear Liv,

I received your beautiful picture and it only increased my feelings for you. I couldn't stop looking at your face all day and I don't think I will ever get tired of it.

I've been to your house today. I heard it was going to be put up for sale and I couldn't resist to see it inside... call me crazy but... I think I touched your hand today, just there, in front of your fireplace. It was as if you were there just for seconds, but it felt so real.

Thank you for the lovely poem, it made me curious about literature. The books I read have always been about my work and this was a good change. You make me want to do things I barely let myself do in so long. To enjoy little things I used to consider frivolous. Perhaps I wasn't allowing myself to enjoy life... you make me want to live more than I ever considered I would.

Believe me when I say that I won't rest until I find a way. Don't worry, I will.

Write soon,

Severus.

PS: Enclosed is my photo, I hope I won't scare you away. """

She laid down in the couch curling herself into a ball, looking at him until she fell asleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	10. chapter 10 : A big decision

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER 11 : Lavinia's fate

The diner was packed with people when the exuberant blonde walked in. She surveyed the room, before going to the counter. She was about to ask the lanky red haired waitress, when the woman cut in, "He's in the back, in his office."

The blonde nodded and headed for the narrow corridor that led to John's office. He was rummaging through piles of bills and documents, when he gazed back at her standing at the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you we shouldn't be seen together until this whole things is over!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I couldn't wait any longer, you said you had everything under control, why are you taking so long?" she said yanking her arm off his grip.

"They got cold feet, I can't find anyone else, so I guess I'm going to have to do it myself," he whispered.

"Oh, so what are you waiting for?"

"I need to have a plan, it's not that easy, it has to look natural. That is if you want the money," he said.

"Of course I want the money, I mean, it's for both of us, right?" She pushed him on his chair and sat on his lap.

He put his hand around her neck and they kissed. "I promised you, didn't I? Just give me a week and it'll be done."

She smiled and he said, "Now get out of here before anyone else sees us!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape wrote his letter and hoped she could understand and accept everything the best way possible. He left the dungeons in the morning to talk to Dumbledore.

After a while, he found himself in front of the spiral staircase, completely unaware of how he got there or said the password. That always happened when he was worried, he did things without noticing. He climbed the stairs and knocked at the door. Dumbledore's voice told him to enter.

McGonagall was already sitting there looking slightly tense, while Dumbledore's expression was impassive. That made Snape clueless as to what his answer was going to be.

He sat in one of the available chairs and waited. Dumbledore conjured some tea and offered him. Snape shook his head, impatiently shifting positions.

"I was told of your... idea to use the time-turner, " said Dumbedore mixing his tea. "I thought I had made it clear for you, to not dwell on those letters."

"With all due respect, Albus, I can make my own decisions," said Snape.

"I'm sure you can, although they're not always wise, are they?" The old man's blue eyes were hard on him.

"I tried to warn him, but I don't think this was in his control anymore, Albus," McGoanagall intervened. "You realize that some things are part of one's destiny. I must confess I found the whole idea a mistake at first, but those letters weren't there just by coincidence, there is no such thing as coincidences."

"I agree, but we still don't know if the time-turner is the best solution. The smallest of changes in the past can cause serious damage in the future. It's a great deal of responsibility and I'm not sure if it's wise to let you interfere, Severus. We know nothing about this woman's fate," said Dumbledore.

"I wanted to do that, but I'm afraid there is no time. Something could happen to her any moment!" Snape's face was tense and he could barely conceal his own feelings anymore. His always shut down expression was replaced by a desperate one.

"Yes I know, and that's why I've already contacted some people who are connected to the muggle police. They will get me the information on her and her family history. If anything happened, they should have records on it, " said Dumbledore.

"But how long will it take, my friend at the Ministry couldn't find anything?"

"They should have it tonight, I can assure you. And after we gather the facts, we can think about time travel." The old man got up and put his hand on Snape's shoulder. "There's nothing I want more than to see you happy, but let's do things right."

Snape sighed heavily and accepted the Headmaster's orders. He had no choice. So he went on to his classes and tried not to think too much.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lavinia had been dreading the time, as it approached her husband's arrival. She had been pretending to be asleep, so she wouldn't have to face him. Usually in the mornings, he left early and in a hurry, so she was relatively safe.

The fewer times they had contact since he threatened her, he wasn't violent or angry, but he kept staring at her with an odd look in his eyes that brought shivers down her spine.

She sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and read Severus' letter one more time.

""" Dear Liv,

First of all I want to ask you something very important. If you feel that he is going to hurt you, get out of the house. Don't worry about me, I'll find my way to you.

Yes I have a plan and because of that, I have to reveal all about my world and myself..... """

The letter went on describing the most amazing tale Lavinia had ever heard. He explained that he was a wizard and instead of teaching chemistry, he taught Potions and he lived in the most amazing world. She was fascinated and a little bit scared, but she trusted him, she knew that he was her only chance and she was going to hold on to that, for she had nothing else to hold on to.

At the end of the letter he wrote,

""" ..... Be prepared. I love you,

Severus. """"

She felt goose bumps as she read those words and closing the letter, she waited.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape jumped at the knock on his office door. "Enter!"

Dumbledore entered the room holding a parchment in his hands and Snape knew immediately what it was.

"So?" he asked impatiently.

"Read it," said the old man taking a seat.

Snape grabbed the parchment and greedily started to take in all the information.

""" Name : Lavinia Jade Lewis

Maiden Name : Mathews

Birth date : July 22nd 1933

Place of birth : San Antonio, Texas USA

Married to John Peter Lewis.

Whereabouts : Unknown. Last seen in September 25th 1963. """

Attached to the parchment was an old clipping of a muggle newspaper.

"""" Houston, September 26th 1963

FIRE CLAIMS ONE VICTIM AND BURNS HOUSE TO THE GROUND.

On the night of September 25th, the house on 2272 Main St. was completely burnt to the ground. Firefighters got to the scene too late to save the only victim who is still unidentified.

Officials stated that the facts can not yet be disclosed but the fire was caused by arson and the owner is under arrest for interrogation.... """"

The article continued with some other details, but still there was a lot unanswered. Snape's hand was shaking at the thought of Liv being the victim, but then it occurred to him. How could she be the victim if she had disappeared? The body found in the house was someone else's.

There was one last parchment about her husband, being the last family member found.

"" Name : John Peter Lewis

Birth date : June 15th 1924

Place of Birth : Houston, Texas USA

Married to Lavinia Jade Mathews

Whereabouts : Psychiatric Prison of Huntsville,Texas. """

Snape looked up at Dumbledore and asked, "He is alive, in prison?"

"Apparently he was arrested for arson and something happened to him, they didn't have details, but he had to be transfered to a psychiatric prison," said Dumbledore.

"Did they say why he set fire on the house?"

"A life insurance policy that Lavinia willingly signed. If she died, he would be the sole heir."

"So all of it was for money?" Snape was outraged. "I have to go, I have to get her out of there before anything happens!"

"But you don't even know where she was at the time of the fire.She disappeared, Severus, for all we know, she could still be alive."

"I don't think so, something must have gone wrong and he killed her. I have to go, Albus, please!"

At that moment he felt a sharp burning on his arm, making him drop the parchment and grab his arm in pain. "No! Not now!"

"Is it the Mark?" Dumbledore stood up.

"Yes, damn, now of all times!"

"Then don't go! You know how I feel about this," said Dumbledore.

Snape got his wand out and opened his drawer looking for Lavinia's last letter. With a quick wave he said the spell and the date appeared on her letter.

September 20th 1963.

"We still have a week until it happens," Snape said, "this is the last meeting I'm going and I will put it all behind me."

"As you wish, Severus." Dumbledore shook his head, knowing how stubborn the younger man could be.

The pain was getting stronger and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He left shooting a last look at Lavinia's letter on the table.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	11. Chapter 11 : Lavinia's fate

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER 11 : Lavinia's fate

The diner was packed with people when the exuberant blonde walked in. She surveyed the room, before going to the counter. She was about to ask the lanky red haired waitress, when the woman cut in, "He's in the back, in his office."

The blonde nodded and headed for the narrow corridor that led to John's office. He was rummaging through piles of bills and documents, when he gazed back at her standing at the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you we shouldn't be seen together until this whole things is over!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I couldn't wait any longer, you said you had everything under control, why are you taking so long?" she said yanking her arm off his grip.

"They got cold feet, I can't find anyone else, so I guess I'm going to have to do it myself," he whispered.

"Oh, so what are you waiting for?"

"I need to have a plan, it's not that easy, it has to look natural. That is if you want the money," he said.

"Of course I want the money, I mean, it's for both of us, right?" She pushed him on his chair and sat on his lap.

He put his hand around her neck and they kissed. "I promised you, didn't I? Just give me a week and it'll be done."

She smiled and he said, "Now get out of here before anyone else sees us!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape wrote his letter and hoped she could understand and accept everything the best way possible. He left the dungeons in the morning to talk to Dumbledore.

After a while, he found himself in front of the spiral staircase, completely unaware of how he got there or said the password. That always happened when he was worried, he did things without noticing. He climbed the stairs and knocked at the door. Dumbledore's voice told him to enter.

McGonagall was already sitting there looking slightly tense, while Dumbledore's expression was impassive. That made Snape clueless as to what his answer was going to be.

He sat in one of the available chairs and waited. Dumbledore conjured some tea and offered him. Snape shook his head, impatiently shifting positions.

"I was told of your... idea to use the time-turner, " said Dumbedore mixing his tea. "I thought I had made it clear for you, to not dwell on those letters."

"With all due respect, Albus, I can make my own decisions," said Snape.

"I'm sure you can, although they're not always wise, are they?" The old man's blue eyes were hard on him.

"I tried to warn him, but I don't think this was in his control anymore, Albus," McGoanagall intervened. "You realize that some things are part of one's destiny. I must confess I found the whole idea a mistake at first, but those letters weren't there just by coincidence, there is no such thing as coincidences."

"I agree, but we still don't know if the time-turner is the best solution. The smallest of changes in the past can cause serious damage in the future. It's a great deal of responsibility and I'm not sure if it's wise to let you interfere, Severus. We know nothing about this woman's fate," said Dumbledore.

"I wanted to do that, but I'm afraid there is no time. Something could happen to her any moment!" Snape's face was tense and he could barely conceal his own feelings anymore. His always shut down expression was replaced by a desperate one.

"Yes I know, and that's why I've already contacted some people who are connected to the muggle police. They will get me the information on her and her family history. If anything happened, they should have records on it, " said Dumbledore.

"But how long will it take, my friend at the Ministry couldn't find anything?"

"They should have it tonight, I can assure you. And after we gather the facts, we can think about time travel." The old man got up and put his hand on Snape's shoulder. "There's nothing I want more than to see you happy, but let's do things right."

Snape sighed heavily and accepted the Headmaster's orders. He had no choice. So he went on to his classes and tried not to think too much.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lavinia had been dreading the time, as it approached her husband's arrival. She had been pretending to be asleep, so she wouldn't have to face him. Usually in the mornings, he left early and in a hurry, so she was relatively safe.

The fewer times they had contact since he threatened her, he wasn't violent or angry, but he kept staring at her with an odd look in his eyes that brought shivers down her spine.

She sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and read Severus' letter one more time.

""" Dear Liv,

First of all I want to ask you something very important. If you feel that he is going to hurt you, get out of the house. Don't worry about me, I'll find my way to you.

Yes I have a plan and because of that, I have to reveal all about my world and myself..... """

The letter went on describing the most amazing tale Lavinia had ever heard. He explained that he was a wizard and instead of teaching chemistry, he taught Potions and he lived in the most amazing world. She was fascinated and a little bit scared, but she trusted him, she knew that he was her only chance and she was going to hold on to that, for she had nothing else to hold on to.

At the end of the letter he wrote,

""" ..... Be prepared. I love you,

Severus. """"

She felt goose bumps as she read those words and closing the letter, she waited.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape jumped at the knock on his office door. "Enter!"

Dumbledore entered the room holding a parchment in his hands and Snape knew immediately what it was.

"So?" he asked impatiently.

"Read it," said the old man taking a seat.

Snape grabbed the parchment and greedily started to take in all the information.

""" Name : Lavinia Jade Lewis

Maiden Name : Mathews

Birth date : July 22nd 1933

Place of birth : San Antonio, Texas USA

Married to John Peter Lewis.

Whereabouts : Unknown. Last seen in September 25th 1963. """

Attached to the parchment was an old clipping of a muggle newspaper.

"""" Houston, September 26th 1963

FIRE CLAIMS ONE VICTIM AND BURNS HOUSE TO THE GROUND.

On the night of September 25th, the house on 2272 Main St. was completely burnt to the ground. Firefighters got to the scene too late to save the only victim who is still unidentified.

Officials stated that the facts can not yet be disclosed but the fire was caused by arson and the owner is under arrest for interrogation.... """"

The article continued with some other details, but still there was a lot unanswered. Snape's hand was shaking at the thought of Liv being the victim, but then it occurred to him. How could she be the victim if she had disappeared? The body found in the house was someone else's.

There was one last parchment about her husband, being the last family member found.

"" Name : John Peter Lewis

Birth date : June 15th 1924

Place of Birth : Houston, Texas USA

Married to Lavinia Jade Mathews

Whereabouts : Psychiatric Prison of Huntsville,Texas. """

Snape looked up at Dumbledore and asked, "He is alive, in prison?"

"Apparently he was arrested for arson and something happened to him, they didn't have details, but he had to be transfered to a psychiatric prison," said Dumbledore.

"Did they say why he set fire on the house?"

"A life insurance policy that Lavinia willingly signed. If she died, he would be the sole heir."

"So all of it was for money?" Snape was outraged. "I have to go, I have to get her out of there before anything happens!"

"But you don't even know where she was at the time of the fire.She disappeared, Severus, for all we know, she could still be alive."

"I don't think so, something must have gone wrong and he killed her. I have to go, Albus, please!"

At that moment he felt a sharp burning on his arm, making him drop the parchment and grab his arm in pain. "No! Not now!"

"Is it the Mark?" Dumbledore stood up.

"Yes, damn, now of all times!"

"Then don't go! You know how I feel about this," said Dumbledore.

Snape got his wand out and opened his drawer looking for Lavinia's last letter. With a quick wave he said the spell and the date appeared on her letter.

September 20th 1963.

"We still have a week until it happens," Snape said, "this is the last meeting I'm going and I will put it all behind me."

"As you wish, Severus." Dumbledore shook his head, knowing how stubborn the younger man could be.

The pain was getting stronger and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He left shooting a last look at Lavinia's letter on the table.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	12. chapter 12 : The meeting

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER 12 : The meeting

The meeting took place in one of Malfoy's many mansions. Snape was getting impatient with the pace things were taking. He wasn't getting any new hints on Voldemort's plans nor he was able to concentrate himself in concealing his own emotions. The Dark Lord was a powerful Legilimens and if he wasn't careful, his mind would be open and clear for the dark wizard's full view.

The time he was dreading finally arrived, when Voldemort demanded his report on Dumbledore's next step. He of course had already some misleading information ready to disclose and started to relate in detail, the twisted story he and the Headmaster had previously fabricated. But his concentration wasn't good enough, he felt the probing on his mind, the forceful invasion the Dark Lord was inflicting on him, and try as he might, for the first time in all these years, he wasn't capable to keep the walls he so easily built around his mind.

Before he could even blink, he found himself on the floor, while Voldemort pointed his wand at him. His whole body, burning in pain.

"Well, well, well, Severusss... I never thought that you of all people," said Voldemort, burying his red slits of eyes on Snape's pale complexion, now contorted with pain.

Malfoy approached curious. "What is it my Lord?"

"It seems that our beloved spy works both ways, to be more precise, works against uss," Voldemort hissed.

Malfoy's eyes glinted with triumph as he regarded Snape on the floor. "Do you want me to take care of him, my Lord?"

Voldemort paced a little, debating what punishment would be more suited to their traitor. He knew he could probe even further and find more details about his enemies. He finally said, "Lock him downstairs, he will be of use for us later after the meeting is over."

Walking toward Snape, Voldemort said in a whisper, "Don't worry, Severusss, I won't forget you."

Snape managed to look up at the man he despised so greatly and didn't look away. He wasn't going to bow to him anymore, he was going to suffer for it, but he wouldn't be a coward.

Malfoy grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, along with another pair of Death Eaters. Snape was still in pain from Voldemort's attack, but he was slowly regaining his strength. As they walked the long corridor in the direction of the mansion's dungeon, his mind was running miles per second, after a way out of that situation.

He checked the two men walking behind them and then Malfoy who was holding his arm. Stupid Malfoy had forgotten to retrieve his wand, which made things easier. But if he cursed Malfoy, the other two would promptly curse him back and he was an easy target.

When they got to the door that led down to the dungeon, he saw his chance there. Before Malfoy could force him through the door, he pulled his arm and then pushed Malfoy down the stairs. It was so fast that it took the two other man, some seconds to react. Snape got his wand out and started cursing them, as he ran through the corridor. The men shot back, but Snape was able to duck the flash of light that came his way.

By this time, Malfoy had recovered himself from the fall and came bursting with anger after him. The mansion had wards similar to the ones at Hogwarts, that made it impossible to apparate to or from there. So his only way was to run out of there until he reached a point where he could apparate. Once outside, Malfoy was able to strike him with a curse that threw him to the ground, the three men charged after him with their wands directed at him. He quickly turned around and still from the ground he disarmed the two others, but not Malfoy.

Snape got to his feet quickly and started to run toward the gates, Malfoy cursed him again, this time hitting him on his back. He fell to his knees and dragged himself through the gate until the wards were off. Another two flashes of light hit him on the same spot. The other two men had retrieved their wands back and were the ones to give the final blows. Snape collapsed to the humid ground, closing his eyes and using the last bit of energy left in him, he wished himself out of there.

With a loud pop, he apparated back.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was past 11 am when Hagrid heard Fang whimper, making his way to the gates around Hogwarts grounds.

"What is it with ye today boy, heh?" Hagrid came after him carrying his weight heavily, trying to catch up with the anxious dog.

The dog whimpered more and looked forward in the direction of the trees. Hagrid took one look and saw a little black form in the distance. Making his way cautiously, he soon recognized what it was and immediately ran to it.

The students that were practicing quidditch, gaped in horror when they saw Hagrid carrying the lifeless form of Professor snape on his shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw Hagrid walk in. "Put him on this bed!"

She immediately scanned his injuries with her wand and her worried expression, showed it wasn't good. "Go fetch the Headmaster, Hagrid!"

A few minutes later, Dumbledore and McGonagall were in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey looked sadly at them. "If he escapes this one, it's out of pure luck!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It had been two weeks since Snape had returned to from his last encounter with the Death Eaters, and he was still unconscious. Nothing Madam Pomfrey did was showing any signs of improvement. She had done her best to heal his external injuries, but the quantity of curses his body had suffered were too many and too deep to be healed.

Only after another week, Pomfrey was going about her daily scan through his body, to see if her treatment had improved his recovery when she heard a faint groan.

"Severus?"

He grimaced as if in pain and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh Thank God, Severus!" The witch ran to the fireplace and throwing floo powder in it, she summoned Dumbledore.

The Headmaster came as quickly as possible and after Pomfrey forced a healing potion down Snape's throat, she let them talk.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked sitting next to his bed.

"I don't know... how long?" Snape suddenly remembered Lavinia and started to panic.

The old man looked uncomfortable at that question, obviously not wanting to answer it.

"How long have I been here, Albus?" Snape's voice sounded hoarse, but gaining strength at every word.

"Three weeks," said Dumbledore looking at him sadly.

"What? No... no, I..." Snape was feeling as if his heart was going to stop.

Lavinia was probably dead. He failed to save her. He shouldn't have gone to that meeting. If only he could...

He looked at Dumbledore. "I still can go back can't I, it doesn't matter, I can still use the time-turner!"

The old man considered for a moment, "I believe that since you couldn't be there on time, the best thing to do is to find out what happened first, so you can be able to save her without interfering with the course of other lives."

"How am I going to find out..." Snape's expression changed as he remembered one detail, there was a way to know everything. At least worth a try. And if he did, he could trace a plan to get her. But even then he couldn't shake the sinking feeling that she could be dead and he wasn't there to help her, how terrified she must have been, thinking he failed her...

He wanted to kick himself for that mistake. The very thought of her suffering made him want to scream.

Against Madam Pomfrey's will, he left the infirmary the next day. He felt weird and empty somehow. It was like nothing was the same anymore.

Upon entering his chambers, he stared at the fireplace. Afraid to look inside, afraid of what he might find in it. He slowly walked toward the hearth and reaching his trembling hand into it, he grabbed the box. It was there. His heart raced as he brought the box out. It was terribly dirty with black dust. The metal was stained as if it had been burned...

He opened it slowly to find an almost torched letter inside. The remains of a melted pen were glued to the bottom. He took a deep breath and opened the letter. The crease between his eyebrows ever so deep. If someone could see him now, and he was thankful no one could, they would see his usual emotionless mask turn into a show of diverse emotions. Every word he read, the expression on his face turned more passionate and desperately sad.

"""" Dear Severus,

I know you told me to wait, and I know I don't really have much of a choice, but it's been four days, and I got no reply from you.

I don't mind if you don't have a solution just yet, I just want to hear from you, to know everything is alright. I really miss reading your words. I love you. God! it feels so good and so right to say it, to write it... I love you Severus, and I don't care how long it takes, I will be waiting.

John said he's going to be out of town tomorrow night. I know exactly where he's going, and I could care less. I could care less about everything in this world. I only care about you and I miss you s... """

The bottom of the letter had been burned and he couldn't read any further. He closed his eyes in a mix of sadness and pure anger. The last part of the letter mentioned her husband was staying out of town, and that must have been part of his plan to burn the house. His hands turned into fists and he got up to put on his robe. He was going to fix this now.

He fled out of the room with his robes billowing after him. Out of reach of the wards, he apparated.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The building was grey and depressing as anything. Snape climbed the stairs to the entrance and went to a desk where a policewoman was seated staring at a surveying camera.

"Excuse me, Would it be possible for me to visit one of the patients?"

The woman looked up at him and turned to the computer. "What's the patient's name?"

Snape's lips thinned as he forced himself to say the name. "John Lewis."

"Are you a family member?"

"No," Snape replied.

"What's the reason for the visit?" the woman inquired.

"He used to be a friend of my family, " he said shortly.

The woman stood up and took a key chain. She walked to heavy a door with a small window in it. She opened the door and let Snape in, directing him to the next desk. An elderly nurse with thick glasses, that reminded him of Trelawney's, asked, "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see John Lewis, " he said.

The nursed squeezed her eyes, in an attempt to see him better, which was clearly a waste of time. If those glasses couldn't help her, no squeezing would.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, " she said with a chuckle.

"I beg your pardon," Snape replied.

"Well, I've been working here for almost thirty years, and you are the first visitor John has ever got!" she said.

"Really? I can't imagine why, " Snape said sarcastically. Although the woman didn't seem to notice his tone.

Snape thought for a moment and asked, "Do you know why he was put in a psychiatric prison?"

The nurse screwed up her face trying to remember. "It was such a long time ago, it seems like, right after he set fire to the house, he was interrogated several times, but his story didn't make any sense. I can't remember what it was that he said, but the police tried to make him confess on the disappearance of his wife and he wouldn't say what he did to her, he kept going around the same story over and over, until they decided he was insane."

She shook her head and then continued, "He used to blabber about that story when he got here, but after some time he just shut himself, and rarely speaks anymore."

They walked the rest of the way silently, Snape was trying to understand it but it really didn't make any sense.

They walked through long corridors and climbed stairs until they got to double swinging doors, and passed through a big room with several old men seated watching TV or looking out the window, vaguely aware of what was outside. Some seemed to be talking to themselves. Snape looked at the whole scene with a little trace of pity, but it was hard for him to feel compassion for inmates who probably committed some horrible crime and became insane or the other way around. This was a prison after all, nobody here could be considered a good soul, poor souls maybe, but not good.

They stopped in front of a little cell, the door was opened and Snape could see an old man seated in a brown leather chair. He had his back to the door and was staring at the window. Snape could only see the back of his head.

The nurse walked up to him and said, "John? You have a visitor."

The old man didn't move a muscle, completely ignoring the nurse. She smiled slightly and looked back at Snape. "It takes a while but he eventually speaks. He has his moods, if you know what I mean." She winked at Snape and left the two of them alone.

Snape pulled out a chair and sat fairly far from the man, in an angle the man could only see him if he turned his head far to the side.

Snape gathered all the control he could, even though he really wanted to curse him to death, and asked in a cold voice, "What can you tell me about Lavinia?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	13. Chapter 13 : The beginning

-THE LOVE LETTER

CHAPTER 13 : The beginning

John remained quiet, but Snape could see a little movement in the hand that was resting on the chair's arm. Snape was getting impatient with the man's behavior and taking a little vial out of his pocked, he was about to administrate a dose of Veritasserum to force the answers out of him.

He stopped midway when the nasal voice sounded in the room, more like a whisper. "The cunning little bitch, she put me here..."

Snape had to gather all his strength, not to strangle the man right there. "Excuse me?"

John continued to stare out the window. "They told me I was crazy, but I know... I had everything worked out, but she vanished... and my poor Candice, I couldn't save her..."

John's hand was shaking and so were his lips as he spoke. It seemed like Snape had brought up memories this man hadn't dwelled on for a long time, just by the simple mention of Lavinia's name. He wasn't making much sense, the broken sentences were confusing, and Snape kept trying to piece them together to get a clue of what he was saying.

"What happened to Lavinia?" Snape asked him.

"They must have been meeting behind my back, you know... oh, she sure fooled me... she did..."

Snape couldn't understand, something wasn't right and he wasn't sure how much any of that was part of the man's insanity. The man continued, "They say they couldn't find her body, but I know better... they wouldn't listen... and that man, it was him. He ruined everything!"

Snape tilted his head and was about to ask again, when John turned to look at him for the first time since Snape had arrived. John's eyes grew wide in horror, and he stood up from his chair, backing away from Snape.

He pointed a trembling finger and yelled, "YOU! Get away from me... what are you? GET AWAY!"

The nurse rushed inside while John crouched in a corner yelling out of control. She looked at Snape inquisitively but Snape was as stunned as she was. Two male nurses entered the room and helped get the old man to the bed, while the other nurse gave him a shot of what was probably some tranquilizer. John was still looking at Snape in fear. "It's him... he's the devil, he took her...."

In a few seconds he started to calm down and soon was asleep. Snape stood in the middle of the room frowning in complete confusion, as thoughts rushed in his mind. The nurse tried to question him to know what had happened and he didn't lie, saying John had just started yelling nonsense at him out of the blue.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once he was back in Hogwarts, he made his way to Dumbledore's office. He knocked and the old man asked him in. He promptly related all the facts, not wanting to waste any more time.

Dumbledore leaned back in the chair playing with his beard, deep in thought. "So you think the man recognized you?"

"So it seems," said Snape.

"Isn't there a chance that he could be just delusional?" Dumbledore ventured.

"I think not, I saw the knowing look in his eyes, he did recognize me." Snape couldn't forget the fear in the man's eyes and after thinking for a long time since the whole episode, he had built his theories of what happened. He didn't have many details, but he could make a plausible theory out of the things John said.

"Very well," said Dumbledore turning to the fireplace and throwing floo powder in. "Minerva, would you please bring me the time-turner?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape took some time in his chambers, to plan his next step in the best way he could. He knew the day and time, that the fire would start. All he had to do was apparate to the house and use the time turner from there. He would have to be there a little earlier, so he could have time to act before anything happened.

Once he found himself in front of the house, he decided to go around to the backyard where he could hide in case anybody showed up and he could observe better. He took a deep breath and grabbing the little hourglass in the chain. He felt a pull similar to the one of a port key and he was gone.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- September 25th 1963 - 10: 45 PM -

Lavinia's hands were hurting from constantly knocking on the pantry's door. Her throat hurt from screaming, and yelling for help. No one would ever listen to her from that cramped little space she was locked in. Unless they were in the house, but there was nobody there to help her. She could hear John's and that woman's voices. Laughing, going around the house and ignoring her pleas.

John knew what he was doing when he locked her there. The door couldn't be closed or it would get stuck and it was almost impossible to get it to open.

The blonde woman came from the bedroom with a little jewelry box. "Hey John, you didn't tell me you had given her jewelry!"

"I didn't. She inherited those from her grandmother," John said as they sat on the couch to look through Lavinia's jewelry.

The woman opened the box, her eyes glowing at the sight of the necklace. It wasn't her style, too discreet, but she could tell it was valuable. There were also rings and earrings to match.

John saw the look on her face and knew he couldn't say no to her, "Candice, you know we agreed on not disturbing anything in the house to make the fire look like an accident."

"Oh John, please, no one will know..." She threw him a begging look he couldn't possibly refuse.

"Ok, take it," he sighed. "But nothing else, we gotta make this believable!"

She squeaked happily and John got up to take one more look at everything. The fire would start from the basement, a little short circuit and the fire would envelop the house in no time.

Candice placed the jewelry on the side table and took one more look around to see if she could find something else valuable, ignoring John's request. She then went into the kitchen, heard Lavinia's muffled voice from the pantry and smirked. "Don't worry honey, it won't be too painful. By the time the fire reaches you, you'll be dead before you know it!"

She laughed heartily when she heard Lavinia punch the door even harder. John came up from the basement and said, "Ok, Candice, now you leave through the back door and hide behind the shed, I'll be out in a few minutes."

She left as told and made her way to the shed, unaware of two piercing black eyes staring at her.

As promised, a few minutes later, John ran out the house to meet her.

"is it done?" she asked excited.

"It should be in flames in no time!" he said smugly and in the midst of their excitement, they didn't notice the dark man entering the back door of the house.

Snape had to act fast, he looked around searching for Lavinia, when he heard a sound coming from a small door on the back of the kitchen. He ran and said, "Lavinia! Is that you?"

"Yes, help! They locked me here, who is this?"

"It's me... Severus, don't worry, I'm getting you out!"

The fire had already started and it was taking over the house quickly.

There was a pause before she could gather her voice to speak, "Severus? You're gonna have to break the door, it doesn't open with a key, it's stuck!"

"Don't worry," he said pointing his wand to the lock, "Alohomora!"

The door clicked and Lavinia pushed it open. She came tumbling down to the floor and he helped her up, locking eyes for the first time with the woman he thought he would never be able to see or touch. They stood there staring at each other before she finally threw her arms around his neck, but couldn't say a thing.

He pushed her away gently and looked into her eyes. "We have to get out of here."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Outside John was arguing with Candice.

"I forgot them on the side table, it will just be a minute!" Candice said.

"Are you insane? It's not worth it!"

"I won't leave until I get them back!" She said running back to the house.

Candice ran through the kitchen and bumped into Severus and Lavinia. She screamed and in seconds John was by her side. The two couples were staring at each other in confusion.

"Who are you?" John asked enraged.

"Get out of my way," Snape said coldly, his eyes burning with the same rage toward the shorter man.

Candice took the opportunity to make her way back to the living room where she had left the jewelry box. By this time the fire had taken over the living room in almost its entirety.

"Not in your life!" John yelled and pulling a gun, he aimed at both Lavinia and Snape. "Now move back over there, in the pantry!"

Snape made a quick gesture to grab his wand, but John threatened to pull the trigger, "Don't even think about getting your gun, mister! Go on throw your gun over here!" He pointed his feet with his head.

Snape's eyes narrowed and while he was pretending to reach for what John thought it was a gun, he was scheming a way to disarm the man faster than he could pull the trigger. That's when they heard Candice scream.

The doorway and part of the ceiling had collapsed, blocking her way out. John panicked and looked at Candice forgetting to aim his gun at them, Snape pulled out his wand and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

His anger was so intense that not only John's gun but also himself was thrown several feet in the air, knocking his head on the kitchen counter and falling unconscious to the floor. Snape smirked slightly remembering he had caused the same effect on Lockhart years ago.

Lavinia stared at him with a mix of awe and admiration. She was about to say something, but the smoke was making her cough uncontrollably. They tried to get out through the back door but the fire had taken over that part too. they were surrounded by fire, as well as Candice on the other room, her screams were getting more and more frantic. Snape turned to Lavinia and said, "Hold onto me and don't let go, just close your eyes. Trust me!"

He closed his arms around her in a tight hug and disapparated. John was slowly awakening, and gazed at the both of them just in time to hear a loud pop and see them disappear into thin air.

John stood up fast and tried to go for Candice, but it was impossible, her screams were hysterical and there was nothing he could do. Before the kitchen roof collapsed completely, he broke the small window over the sink and squeezed himself out, barely making it out on time. He got up clumsily and before he could run, he was grabbed by two firefighters and soon the police was also surrounding the house and bombarding him with questions.

Snape and Lavinia could only hear the noise of fire trucks and police sirens in the distance. They had apparated to the woods behind the house. Lavinia was gazing into Snape's eyes, amazed. They were at loss for words. After a while, Snape said, "We have to go back to my time, are you ready?"

She just nodded and asked, "How?"

He pulled the chain and placed around both himself and her and he showed her the little hourglass. They both held onto it and he turned it. They felt a pull and were standing in the middle of a parking lot. Lavinia looked confused. He chuckled, and pointed the house that used to be hers, in the distance. She then realized that they stood in the same spot, and what was once the woods behind her home, it was now the parking lot to a convenience store.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, for coming into my life," he said smiling and she mused at how how beautiful and honest his smile was.

He kissed her passionately, running his hands through her soft hair, fulfilling every single dream they've had in the past six months, and realizing that it was just as perfect if not more perfect than they thought it would be. She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss and felt herself swirling around. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing at the gates of the most beautiful castle she had ever seen.

"Welcome to your new life," Snape said in a whisper to her ear.

He held her hand and they both walked through the gates, without talking for a while, just enjoying their closeness.

Snape pulled her closer to him in an embrace. "Do you think I should have helped Candice?"

She thought for a second then with a little smirk she said, "Nah... she deserved it!"

He chuckled. "Well, you would make a great Slytherin."

"A what?" she asked.

"There's a lot I need to explain to you... but first tell me, have you ever made anything happen when you were angry or sad, anything you couldn't explain?" he asked.

She smiled and as they approached the door to Hogwarts and the beginning of their lives together and said, "Well... now that you've mentioned...."

THE END

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""".

A/N : Well this is it. I hope all of you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm a sucker for love stories, so I'm sorry if the end seemed a little corny, but hey, love is corny LOL.

I want to thank everyone who have reviewed, the thanks in the other chapters are not showing for I have revised the whole story, but I want to let you all know how much I appreciate your wonderful response :-)


End file.
